Broken Hearted
by Jennie-x
Summary: Song Fic. Janto. Jack's gone and they're both left with broken hearts.


**Broken Hearted – Eighteen Visions (Listen to the song its beautiful and catchy) **

_I need a beginning again  
I want to feel how I used to feel  
When everything was in the palm of my hand  
And you were here with me _

Ianto stared out of the window to his small apartment, the view over the bay was breath taking, but he was on his last breath and it was slowly being taken away. Giving into the tears, Ianto fell to the floor, his heart had stopped beating. Instead of looking at the amazing view of the bay his eyes trailed to the sky.

"Where are you Jack?" He sobbed, the stars in the midnight sky blinked at him furiously as though they were taunting him, Jack was with them and not him, but Ianto couldn't help but blame him, how could one single welsh man compare to the stars.

Looking around his flat Ianto tried to stop crying, but the cuts were so fresh and the wound was so deep, everything reminded him of Jack. He picked up a frame photo of the two of them, "I thought you were happy." He cried, he was surprised to feel his cheeks still wet; he had been crying all day and most of last night yet his eyes still found tears to shred. He stared at the photo, hypnotised by the smile on both of their lips, he couldn't remember the last time he smiled. He missed the feeling of being truly happy, but he knew as long as he was without Jack then the smile would be hidden in photographs.

It all got too much, holding the photo in his hand felt as though he was holding onto happiness that was long gone, rage and anger built up inside him and he threw the photograph on the floor, the shattered glass was a reminder of his shattered heart. He picked up the pieces not caring that the glass was cutting into his palms, he watched the glass fall into the bin and wondered if his broken heart could be cleaned up so easily. Settling down on the sofa, Ianto stared at the floor, his body felt foreign, he felt so downcast that he hated himself for letting Jack treat him this way. After a shaky breath he knew he had to start again, start a life without Jack, a life where he wouldn't be as happy, but at least he would be living.

_Ya know I just don't get it  
Ya know I really don't get it all  
That you would leave so sudden  
Well did you know you would leave me all alone?  
I think we've fallen apart  
I don't know where I should start  
You left me here to be broken hearted _

Thoughts of moving on without Jack drifted away in his sleep, all he could see was Jack, Jack's body on the slab in the morgue his pale features sinking into the white sheet that was draped over his cold skin, the peaceful look that was on his face. Jack was gone, dead, alone in the blankness forever because that was all there was out there, blackness. But then he was back, his smile shining light into the teams heart as they thought they lost their captain, as Ianto thought he lost his Jack. The kiss, the kiss that was so full of life, full of unsaid promises, full of love. Everything was perfect, for two hours just lying together in Jack's sleeping area, holding onto each other as though there lives depending on it. But then he was gone, Ianto woke up alone, to an empty bed and an empty life. The only thing Jack had left him was a broken heart.

When the team realised Jack was gone, gone so suddenly, so soon after they had got him back, they broke down, Gwen and Toshiko cried for over an hour, Owen punched things letting out his anger but Ianto had remained calm, he was left with a broken heart and to watch as the team fell apart, because without their Captain there was nothing that kept them strong and together. Without Jack, they were nothing. But they were Torchwood, they were something, but without Jack they were playing bind in a battle against the stars. They had to be strong, for each other and for the rest of Cardiff and in some measures the rest of the world, but they were still broken, they were falling apart and it was Ianto's job to pick them back up, but he didn't know where to start.

_Some days I wonder where I would be  
Cos I don't think it was wasted time  
I always thought you you'd be waiting for me  
And now I'm facing the world alone _

The Valiant was cold, dirty and filled with death, blood and hate. Jack's eyes were red from crying, all he could do was cry, the only thing he had power over was his emotions and even they were slowly overpowering him. He cried more, showed weakness he knew would only make the master know that he had won. The master, the man that had been torturing him for the past year, reminded him that his team were no more, that Ianto was no more and that killed him more than the thousand deaths the master brought upon him.

At night when the master left him with his thoughts, he found himself dreaming of Cardiff, of standing with Ianto in his arms looking out of Ianto's window, just staring at the scenery and holding the man he loved close. His thoughts turned to dreams as he imagined what they would be doing, knowing Jack they would be down in the sleeping area doing anything and everything except sleeping, or maybe they would be at Ianto's watching a film curled up together. The thought of being with Ianto was the only thing keeping him going as he wanted to let the darkness engulf him one last time. He had no idea how long he had been gone, he just hoped Ianto was waiting, because until they were together again he was facing a cold and lonely world alone.

_Ya know I just don't get it  
Ya know I really don't get it all  
That you would leave so sudden  
Well did you know you would leave me all alone?  
I think we've fallen apart  
I don't know where I should start  
You left me here to be broken hearted _

Three months later and Ianto was fighting back more tears, moving on hadn't worked because his heart was chained to Jack and he slowly found himself getting pulled back in even though Jack still hadn't returned. He was alone, even though he was in a room with other people he still felt as though he was alone, Gwen silently blamed him for Jack leaving, Toshiko his her tears and loss in her technology and Owen was more bitter and sarcastic than ever. They were all grieving, all coming to the conclusion that Jack just wasn't going to come back. Ianto still fought for his new start, but fighting was getting too much and all he wanted was to fall asleep next to Jack, but as the days turned to months he was still left broken hearted.

_I wonder what you are doing today  
I wonder if you could've ever changed  
I wonder if you still think of me, the way it was, the way that it used to be  
I need a beginning again  
I think we've fallen apart  
I don't know where I should start  
You left me here to be broken hearted _

Another endless day passed and Jack had lost everything, the master had killed a third of the population and in his heart he knew that in some form or another he had lost Ianto. Maybe the master hadn't got him, but he had been gone almost a year now and even though he knew Ianto loved him, he didn't think Ianto loved him that much to wait a year but he hoped he did. He prayed to whoever was listening that Ianto was still alive, he started creating in his mind scenes of what Ianto was doing, what he was wearing, the familiar images in his heads helped him get through each day.

Ianto was dressed in his cute suit, the black pinstriped one, a red shirt and black tie and he was doing what he did best make coffee, the simple thought made Jack smile, he held onto the thought and the memories of Ianto till one day the memories would be real again, where he would be able to pick up the pieces of his broken team, build their relationship again and leave the broken hearts in the past.

He just hoped that day came soon.


End file.
